


Dosed

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, could be considered dub-con because of the sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a testament to how touchy feely their band is that all the groping and touching don’t set off any alarm bells right up until Louis shoves his hand down Liam’s trousers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dosed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aimee for the awesome beta and encouraging words!

It’s a testament to how touchy feely their band is that all the groping and touching don’t set off any alarm bells right up until Louis shoves his hand down Liam’s trousers. Admittedly, that’s still not that weird--except Liam lets out the most pornographic moan and his hips jerk up. Niall chokes on the water he’s drinking, Harry gawks at them with his jaw dropped, and Zayn drops the comic he’d been flipping through.

Louis and Liam don’t pay attention to their bandmates’ reactions at all. Louis has his mouth on Liam’s neck and is sucking up and down his skin while his arm pumps oh so obviously. Liam moans again, and yeah okay, they all know about Liam’s exibihtionist streak, but this is a bit ridiculous. 

“Seriously, you boys couldn’t wait to get to a room?” Zayn demands.

The two boys on the couch don’t seem to hear him at all and the other three share a bewildered look. It’s been a not-so-secret secret within the band that Louis and Liam sometimes fool around, but it’s so far been an unspoken understanding.

“Something’s not right,” Niall says, and Harry snorts like that shouldn’t be completely obvious. “No, I’m serious, look at Liam’s eyes.”

Liam’s eyes, normally such a clear and rich brown, are glassy and so unfocused it’s a wonder he can even see Louis. Zayn’s heart skips a beat and he quickly stands up, wraps his arms around Louis’s chest and pulls him away. Liam whines high in his throat and moves like he’s going to follow, but Harry and Niall both push him back into the couch. Louis growls and struggles like some kind of wild thing, obviously completely out of his mind.

“They’ve been dosed with something,” Zayn says, slightly out of breath because Louis is a strong little fucker and he’s fighting with all his might to get free.

“Nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Harry says, grunting as Liam almost bucks free.

“They get sprinkled with horny juice or something?” Niall jokes, but there’s a layer of worry underneath it, the same worry the other two are feeling.

“We’ll separate them when we get to the hotel and let them sleep it off,” Zayn says as the bus comes to a stop.

That turns out to be easier said than done. It’s almost as if whatever they’ve been dosed with has given them extra limbs because they keep managing to grab onto each other, and then it’s a ten minute battle to get them separated again. In the end they have to call in their bodyguards to wrangle them off the bus and into the hotel as quickly as possible so that the fans gathered outside don’t see anything they shouldn’t. To make up for it, Harry and Niall spend a few minutes with them while Zayn heads up to the other two.

“Put Louis in my room and Liam in Harry’s,” Zayn says, “And make sure he stays there until Harry and Niall get back.”

Louis and Liam whine, whimper, and struggle as they’re separated further apart and the noise Zayn hears as Liam is pushed into Harry’s room is almost animalistic in its primal need. Louis responds in kind, howling as he nearly breaks free from Paul, but in the end they manage to get him into Zayn’s room.

Once they’re inside, there’s a complete change; Louis drops to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut. He whines, a soft, desperate sound that makes Zayn’s insides twist and stays limp as they lift him up onto the bed. Zayn crawls up on the bed beside him and tries running his fingers through Louis’s sweaty bangs to soothe him, but Louis only whimpers and curls up in a ball. It’s the most miserable Zayn has seen Louis look in a long time and it cuts him deep, especially because it doesn’t seem like he can do anything for him.

It makes him want to hunt down whoever did this to his mates and make them pay.

Down the hall from them, Harry and Niall are having the same problem with Liam; he’s a shaking, sobbing mess and no amount of petting or cuddling can calm him. In fact, the more they touch him, the more he whimpers and whines, Louis’s name falling from his lips in an almost constant mantra. Niall backs away from the bed, fingers tugging in his hair with frustration at their helplessness.

It takes Harry longer to back away from Liam, but when he does he pulls out his phone and dials Zayn. It goes to voicemail the first time, but he hangs up and calls again and Zayn answers on the third ring.

“Yes, Harry?” He sounds as exhausted as Harry feels and in the background he can hear a low keening sound that is no doubt Louis. “Is that Liam?”

“Sounds like he’s doing about as well as Louis,” Harry says, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “Look, I say we let them have at it. We have no idea how long they’re going to be like this. And for all we know this might not just wear off.”

“It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen,” Zayn says as if in agreement.

At that moment Liam lets out a wail and Harry drops his phone as he and Niall rush to his side. He’s curled up in a ball and his sobs of desperation sound more like he’s in real pain. It’s seriously more than Harry can take and he goes to grab his phone before a pounding on the door stops him. He hears the whimpering and whining from the other side of the door and jerks it open to find Zayn with a writhing Louis in his arms.

“You read my mind,” Harry says with relief as he steps back to let Zayn in. “I don’t really care to see how much worse this gets; I say we just let them at it. We can deal with whatever consequences there are tomorrow.”

“S’not like they don’t fuck around anyway,” Niall reasoned.

“It’s not the same, Ni,” Zayn says as he places Louis on the bed. “C’mon, let’s give them some privacy.”

As soon as Louis touches the bed he practically throws himself at Liam, letting out a relieved whimper as the fire burning through his blood turns from pain to pleasure as soon as they touch. His whole body practically sings with the joy of finally having what he wants so badly as Liam pulls him on top of him and they kiss deep and desperate, swallowing each other’s moans as they frantically rut against each other. They come that way, messy and still in their jeans, and the fog lifts just enough for them to slow down and hold each other close as they come down together.

“Lou?” Liam says, soft and shaky, his face tucked into Louis’s neck.

“Yeah.” It’s not really a conversation, but it’s all they have to say to know they both need and want more.

They’re both hard still, but enough of the edge has been taken off the need that they can enjoy each other. Liam drags his mouth up and down the smooth column of Louis’s throat, sucking at the skin whenever it gets him a shiver and a breathy moan. He’s not in the right state of mind to worry about the marks he might be leaving or notice the salty bite of the sweat lingering on Louis’s skin.

Louis tries to get his hands on Liam’s skin, but growls in frustration when he finds nothing but fabric in his way. He sits up and yanks at the offending shirt. “Off.”

“You too,” Liam says, and they take a moment to strip each other down.

While he can still think clearly, Louis grabs the lube and a condom from where he knows Harry keeps them in his bag. Normally there’d be a little more play, a little more teasing and riling each other up, or Louis teasing Liam until he begs for it, but there’s none of that this time. Louis can’t think about any of that now, he just _needs_ so desperately and he can tell Liam does too, especially with how he rolls over and spreads his legs to present himself so irresistibly.

Louis moans and fists the base of his dick, he’s so keyed up just that sight alone is almost enough to come. Everything is so bright and hot-he hasn’t felt this out of control of his own reactions since the first time he had sex, when everything was so new and he could come at the drop of a hat. It’s like every beat of his heart is pushing that unbearable heat through his body, stoking the fire into an inferno that can only be put out by fucking Liam into the mattress.

Liam isn’t lying still either; his hips are slowly grinding into the mattress as if he just can’t stand not having any friction against his dick. The fog that lifted briefly from his mind is starting to fall again and all he can think is _gotta fuck gotta come_ and Louis is taking too long. He whines low and desperate, spreading his legs just that much more, like that will get him what he wants, get him Louis fucking him deep and hard.

Louis almost fumbles in his haste to get the lube open and his fingers slicked, needing so badly to just get on with it, but still aware enough that Liam needs some preparation first. Liam’s body opens easily to the push of his finger, rolling down against him and making him moan at the thought of that clenching heat around his dick. He adds a second finger and then a third as Liam takes them eagerly.

“More,” Liam says, voice muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in.

Louis pulls his fingers free and wipes them on the sheets before he grabs the condom packet. He has to try twice and ends up using his teeth to get it open. He rolls it on swiftly, stroking on some extra lube, before using one hand to pull Liam up onto his knees and back as he uses the other hand to line himself up and push in.

They’ve never really done what someone might call making love, but they’ve also never fucked quite like this before. It’s hard and fast, almost too rough, but so good.

Liam’s mind is blank of anything other than how good Louis’s dick feels pounding into him, can’t even think to be embarrassed about the loud noises he’s making that he’d normally try to stifle. The fire pumping through his blood is starting to feel like an inferno as he climbs higher and higher. He rocks back against Louis, chasing the promise of sweet release.

Louis is fucking harder and faster than he ever normally would, the smack of their bodies together almost painful save for the intense sensations burning through every nerve of his body. Normally he’s more concerned with making sure Liam is getting off too, but all his clouded mind can think about is his own pleasure.

It’s a little shaky, but Liam manages to hold himself up with one hand firmly planted on the mattress while he wraps the other around his painfully hard dick. He’s hard and wet at the tip, nearly throbbing in his hand with how badly he needs to come and he almost sobs as he strokes himself rough and fast.

Louis comes first and it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, more like an explosion of sensations and ecstasy so intense he almost can’t breathe. His whole body nearly locks up with it, shoved deep into Liam’s clenching heat before he collapses against Liam’s back, trembling so uncontrollably he can’t even think about moving let alone helping Liam get off.

Thankfully for Liam that doesn’t seem to be a problem as his orgasm rises up, hot and bright and then all consuming. There are flashes of light and colors behind his eyes and then everything goes black. 

****

For the first time since he can remember, Niall can’t bring himself to eat the delicious spread of lunch food that Zayn’s had brought to his room. Well, there’s been times when he’s been too sick to eat, but this is different--he’s worried. As a matter of fact, he hardly slept the night before he was so worried about Liam and Louis and whatever the hell crazy horny juice they’d been dosed with.

He can tell Harry and Zayn feel the same way, all of them just picking at the food in front of them, more absentmindedly than any real desire to eat. Harry said he’d peeked in on them earlier in the morning and that they were still breathing, so there is that at least, but they’re all concerned about what kind of side effects, if any, there might be. Considering they don’t even have the slightest clue what their two mates were dosed with, it makes it even more worrisome.

All three of their heads snap up as the sound of a knock on the door breaks the uncomfortable silence they’ve been surrounded by. Niall scrambles up and over to the door and he’s so relieved he could almost cry to see Louis and Liam standing there, both looking a little rough, but otherwise okay. He has to readjust that assessment when he notices Louis help Liam limp into the room and quickly hurries to help.

“What happened?” Niall asks, worried that maybe Liam fell and twisted something.

Liam flushes a bright red while Louis shoots Niall a look sharp enough to pierce steel. “That’s really none of your business, I think.”

Harry coughs and almost snorts tea out of his nose. Zayn pats him on the back, biting his lip to try and suppress his own amusement. They all sit in a silence broken only by the clink of silverware on plates until Louis puts down his silverware and clears his throat.

“So, does anyone care to explain what happened last night?”


End file.
